


The Witcher hour

by aphelia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Look this is basically a witcher au, M/M, also this is porn with some plot but its all witcher plot, genji is here but i dont want to put him in the character list because that gets peoples hopes up, there is blood here be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: A witcher/overwatch au. I blame the mchanzo discord server. and also myself. You don't need to have an intimate knowledge of the witcher universe to enjoy this just go with the flow





	

McCree had been told that it was a simple job. A small village in the Velen region had been noticing disappearances of livestock. A sheep here, a dog there. Occasionally children went as well but with the trail of sweets so close by, people chalked it up simply to an unfortunate accident, children whisked away by the promise of sweets and full bellies. Of course, wherever coin was to be made, Jesse made it his business to follow. 

 

Dropping into the local tavern, he found a man sitting alone at a table, his face only illuminated by the soft glow of a candle, giving him an almost supernatural look. McCree brushed his medallion - a bear’s head - and noted how it didn’t seem to shake, as it usually did in the face of a supernatural being. Deciding it was fine, he ordered a drink at the bar, then headed over to sit with him. Something about the man intrigued him, compelling him to learn more. “Is this seat taken?” he drawled, gesturing at the empty seat across from the mysterious man. Looking up from his drink, he looked McCree up and down before raising an eyebrow. 

“It is not currently taken. You’re more than welcome to sit there, if that is what you’re implying.” Jesse tilted his head slightly, his cat eyes glowing slightly in the dim light. 

“It was.” Sitting down, he placed his mug of ale on the table, leaning casually as he paid close attention to the man across from him. “My name’s Jesse McCree. What’s your name?” The dark haired man pursed his lips for a moment, weighing his options. 

“My name is Hanzo Shimada. Most call me Hanzo however. Now, what’s a Witcher doing here?” McCree smirked, pulling his ale towards him, running his fingers along the rim. 

“What every Witcher does. Chase coin. There’s a contract here for a monster, which I’m here to slay. First things first though, I need to find Yourgen. You wouldn’t happen to know where to find him would you?” Hanzo nodded his head, and then gestured at a large man surrounded by people, all yelling over a gwent match. 

“That would be him right there. Most just call him the bear though, so I can understand why you missed him.” McCree watched for a few moments as “the bear” slammed a card down, yelling profanities as he did. 

“I guess I better head over there soon before he looses all my earnings to that damn game. Thanks Hanzo. Maybe after I’m done with this contract, you and I can have fun spending a bit of it.” With a wink, McCree got up, taking his ale with him to talk to Yourgen. 

 

After a quick discussion with the large man, it became clear that it wasn’t a pack of wolves. Those would have been dealt with swiftly by the large man himself. To properly deal with the problem, Jesse knew he had to start at the scene of the crime. Walking through the town, he came to an abandoned barn on the edge of the village, the stench of death hanging thickly in the air. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, grimacing as he got a good nose full of rot. Opening his eyes again, he saw the trail of stench hang in the air, leading him past the barn. Following it, he found a suspicious rock, an energy radiating off of it, making his medallion tremble. “I know I have it somewhere” McCree mumbled, rummaging through his pockets until he found an Eye of Nehaleni. Waving it over the rock, he watched, unsurprised, as a set of stairs leading downwards appeared. Grabbing a potion of cat off of his coat, he drank it in one go before he headed down the stairs into the pitch blackness. Giving himself a moment to adjust, he looked around the room, looking for any signs of what monster was terrorizing the town. As soon as he could see, he spotted it. Blood stains throughout the small room, and the distinct smell of a vampire. The livestock that had gone missing hung from hooks, neatly organized and cleaned, drained dry of all of its blood. “This is an old vampire. A katakan perhaps? Though the footprints here are human in shape. A Bruxa? But it’s too close to a settlement. If it’s a higher vampire I’m going to get Yourgen to pay me more.” Looking around a bit more, Jesse found a scrap of high quality fabric. “Too expensive for a large portion of the villagers to have. And there’s no sign of human bodies so this has to of come from whoever did this.” McCree paused for a moment, thinking about how Reyes would have already corrected him to whom. Jesse didn’t care much for grammar, he only cared about killing monsters. “I gotta find this vampire’s modus operandus. What do they kill, and why. And more importantly find out the type.” Leaving the basement, he knew who he had to speak to to get more information. McCree silently hoped it gave him a chance to see Hanzo again as well. 

 

Entering the tavern again after a long night's rest, McCree approached Yourgen, clutching the tattered piece of cloth in his hand. “Yourgen, know anyone in town who’s rich enough to afford silk clothing?” Jesse asked, not wanting to mince his words. The large man looked up from his cards, mulling the question over. 

“Well, there’s Eliza, though it’s not because she’s rich, it's because someone who fancies her is rich. There’s also the Shimada brothers. They said they used to be merchants until they decided to settle down here for a bit.” Yourgen paused for a moment, before shaking his head. “Now that I think about it, these disappearances seemed to start when they came into town.” McCree felt slightly taken aback. 

“And it didn’t occur to anyone the two might be connected?” Yourgen frowned slightly. 

“Not really. They’re nice enough lads, they even give food to people if they need it.” Jesse was stunned. It felt obvious to him now that those two were somehow the root of it. He just needed more proof. 

“That aside, who owns the barn on the outskirts of town. It’s pretty run down but surely someone holds the land deeds to it.” Yourgen nodded. 

“Again, the Shimada brothers own it, along with a decently sized estate house just east of it.” Jesse nodded. 

“Thanks. I’m gonna head over there and see if they know anything.”

 

As McCree approached the house where the Shimada brother’s lived, he suddenly got a strange feeling of danger. After all, he was potentially heading into the lion's den unprepared. If they were higher vampires, and hostile, he was walking to his death. He prayed to whatever deity that would listen that it wasn’t the case. When he stepped up to the doorway, the door opened before he could knock. Before him was Hanzo, adorned in a white silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and dark leather pants. His eyes seemed to pierce McCree as he suddenly felt his own pulse race, thumping so loudly he was sure that even if Hanzo wasn’t a vampire, he could hear it too. “So we meet again, Mr McCree.” The way Jesse’s name rolled off Hanzo’s tongue made something inside of McCree flutter. “Can I ask what it is you’re doing at my home in the middle of the night?” Jesse took a moment to breath, calming himself before speaking.   
“I’m still looking into the monster contract, and just wanted to speak to you and your brother about some things I found on a property you both own.” Hanzo’s eyes flashed for a moment, before calming down again. 

“Of course, but I hope that I can suffice. My brother is out currently, and won’t be back for a few weeks. The life of a merchant never rests, as you could imagine.” The dark haired male stepped aside, allowing McCree to enter. When he did, the first thing he noticed was the ornate pictures on the wall, depicting far off places like Zerrikania and Toussaint, but from another time. Making a note of it, he went where Hanzo gestured, into a cozy living room filled with books and a roaring fire. It seemed every surface was littered with books and paper, some with a language McCree couldn’t understand. “Please, make yourself comfortable” Hanzo said, closing the door behind them both. Something about Hanzo’s words made him feel almost compelled to do as he was asked. Doing as he was asked, he sat himself next to a large pile of books, noticing the wine glass next to him. A sniff told him that it was wine, spiked with blood. The feeling of danger spiked in his stomach again, making him want to stand up to be ready to fight. “Please, Mr McCree. Be civil. You already know I’m a vampire, so there’s no need to hide it.” Jesse felt his fingers twitch, either from surprise or adrenaline. Either way, he felt ready to fight if the need arose. “I hope you do realize I don’t plan on fighting you, especially not in a place where your blood could damage countless books worth more coin than you’ll ever see in your life.” Hanzo moved slowly over towards McCree, making no noise as he moved. Jesse’s hand crept up, moving closer and closer to his silver sword, ready to take on the vampire if need be. Just as he became ready to act, Hanzo had grabbed the wine from beside the Witcher and moved away next to the fire. “Lets talk like civil men do. You want me to stop stealing livestock, yes?” McCree nodded. 

“I wouldn’t be here if the villagers didn’t want it to stop.” Hanzo flashed a smile, his pure white fangs gleaming as he did. “Of course. However I’m afraid I can’t stop, at least not yet. It’s not me who is killing them anyway. It’s my brother, Genji. I botched an attempt to kill him, and now he has to slowly recuperate. Those who tasked me with killing my own brother died instead.” That was something McCree could almost understand. Looking after siblings was something he knew was a top priority, but something did seem off. 

“Well, if you need to get him blood, why aren’t you just buying the livestock? Seems like it’d go a hell of a lot smoother.” Hanzo swirled his glass briefly while thinking over what to say. 

“It was an option I had considered, but then it locked us into being people who tended to them to not raise suspicion. It's easier for us to murder the livestock then offer to buy a new animal for the person out of the kindness of our hearts. We lower suspicion and don’t have to raise the animals ourselves. Works out quite well all things considered.” The brown haired male thought about it. It did seem to work out well, especially since those who were at loss were compensated. But, it didn’t get him paid. 

“There is one problem with that Hanzo. I don’t get any money unless I stop this whole thing.” McCree didn’t get a chance to do anything before the dark haired male was on him, pinning both his hands down with his knee. 

“Then perhaps I can propose a solution. I have the head of one of those bastards hidden in my basement. After a few days, when we finally finish, I give you the head of the vampire, and the town no longer has animals missing.” McCree wriggled slightly, stopping quickly as he felt the pressure on his hands increase. 

“It does sound like a good solution. Except for the fact that I gotta look like I’m doing work for a few days.” Hanzo released McCree’s hands, prompting him to flex his fingers to check for damage. 

“Did you tell anyone you were coming here?” McCree nodded. “Then go back and tell them you found a lead and have to camp at the spot for a few days. I’m sure you can manage that. Then come back. I’m sure I can entertain you for a few days.” Jesse didn’t know what Hanzo meant by that, but he hoped he wasn’t about to walk into a trap. 

“Well, I’ll be back in an hour or so I guess” McCree said, getting up from the chair he was in, trying not to disturb the books that were next to him. Once he was up, he made a hurried walk to the door, not wanting to stay a minute longer. He could hear Reyes’s voice in his head telling him not to be so scared, but also to make preparations for the next time he went in. 

 

After discussing his bullshit plan with Yourgen, McCree made his way back to the lions den, having applied vampire oil to his silver blade just to be safe. As he crossed the threshold into the Shimada’s house, he heard Hanzo call to him softly from up the stairs. He couldn’t see him, but felt he knew exactly where he could find him. Forgetting to be cautious, he followed the voice upstairs. Like a siren call, it led him to the vampire’s den. Except instead of being greeted by a beautiful woman with hideous torso trying to kill him, he was greeted by Hanzo, his hair falling freely onto his pale chest which was now bare. McCree felt his throat become dry as his gaze slowly slid down, finding himself disappointed that the dark haired man was still wearing pants. Hanzo, to his credit, didn’t seem to notice McCree staring. Or at least, if he did, he dutifully ignored it in favour of the large tome in front of him. Not looking up, Hanzo beckoned McCree over, closing his book as he did, turning his gaze to the other man. When McCree locked eyes with the other man, he suddenly felt all of his will disappear. Casting off his blades, he tossed them aside carelessly as he knelt in front of the vampire. “I expected witchers to be more resilient. Though, in all honesty, I’m not compelling you right now.” Deep down, McCree knew it was true. But, he was weak to the sight of a beautiful man calling him to his chambers. “I can read your darkest desires Jesse. Even just the slightest hint that I’ll do anything with you, and you fall to your knees. It’s.... Endearing really. So, if I let you do what you want with me for a few days, would that be good enough for you.” McCree thought it over, leaning into Hanzo’s hand when it cupped his face. The witcher had been working hard lately, and he was almost guaranteed pay. Not to mention the fact that seeing the way Hanzo looked at him made his dick hard. Without prompting, McCree felt a foot press and rub on his now half hard cock, making his breath hitch. “Isn’t amazing how one hour ago you were ready to kill me?” Hanzo purred as he rolled the pad of his foot around, brushing it across the now tight leather pants that McCree felt trapped in. “Remove them” the vampire said, not making any hints as to what he meant. However McCree caught his meaning quickly. Scrambling to get off his knees, he peeled off his pants, his cock bouncing freely once out of its leather restraints. Hanzo leant back comfortably on the decadent bed, enjoying the show as the witcher in front of him stripped himself of his shirt as well. “Well, what do you want me to do with you, McCree? Or what do you want to do with me?” McCree gaped for a moment, rolling his options over in his head before making a hesitant grab at Hanzo’s pants. The vampire did nothing but lift his hips and watch as McCree slid them off, staring in awe at his now naked body. “I guess you like what you see?” Hanzo said, his dark gaze turned directly onto McCree. 

“I do.” McCree replied, taking in every inch of what was in front of him. The Witcher got the strangest thought of admiring art, like a finely cut piece of marble, so life-like it seemed to move and breathe. “I want your lips” Jesse finally decided, tossing aside the vampires pants which he hadn't realised he was still holding before. “And I want them on my cock.” Without a word, Hanzo slid effortlessly off the bed, mouth on McCree’s dick before anything else could be said. The warmth of Hanzo’s mouth paired with the slight chill of his lips and hands caused an interesting sensation, making McCree’s knees almost give out from under him. The only thing preventing that was Hanzo’s strong arms, keeping him in place. McCree could feel the hidden power beneath the vampire's arms as the man in front of him continued to suck him off, occasionally letting his vampiric teeth almost scrape across McCree’s cock, letting the witcher know he was playing with fire, one that was intense - dangerous even. Even Hanzo’s cold lips couldn’t stop him from burning where they touched. Before McCree registered what he was doing, he grabbed onto Hanzo’s hair, guiding him faster and faster. He was so close to the edge that he didn’t quiet care what he was doing, his sole focus on release. The only thing he could do to warn Hanzo was to let go of his hair and grunt as the first rope of cum flowed into the man’s mouth. McCree almost became delirious when Hanzo didn’t pull away, choosing instead to swallow. As he did, McCree swore that the dark haired man was trying to milk every last drop he had in him. By the time Hanzo finally let McCree’s cock out of his mouth, the witcher felt like any energy he had was gone. Stumbling onto the bed, he flopped down onto it, sinking into the satin sheets. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a succubus, perhaps an incubus.” Pushing himself up, he glanced at Hanzo’s dick, noting how hard it was. “Guess that excited you huh?” McCree drawled, pushing his hair out of his face as he did. 

“Of course it did. It was especially delightful to feel your pulse race.” The vampire stood as if he wasn't ashamed to be naked, and Jesse wondered if he truly didn’t mind. “Witcher, let me know when you’re ready again. I feel like I’m allowed to be demanding too. And after seeing how big your cock is, I want to try riding it.” Any fatigue Jesse had felt moments ago melted away, already eager to put his dick into the vampire. “Perhaps I can excite you enough to be ready for me?” Hanzo asked, heading towards a bedside table. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a vial filled with a dark liquid. When he removed the lid McCree smelt it immediately. 

“Olive oil, celandine and honeysuckle nectar?” McCree raked his memory, looking for whatever potion it could have been. 

“Ingredients for lubricant. Even if I do have superior healing, I’d much rather use this to be safe.” Hanzo placed the concoction on top of the bedside table, gesturing at McCree to move over. Obliging, Jesse watched as Hanzo propped himself on the bed next to the table, then dipped two of his fingers into the bowl. Without a word, Hanzo got onto all fours then proceeded to slide his now slick fingers into his ass, slowly stretching himself out. Every shallow breath, every whimper that Hanzo made caused McCree to become hard again, filled with lust. The vampire in front of him smirked, sliding his fingers out from inside of himself, moving from all fours onto his back. McCree didn’t need a hint, taking Hanzo’s new position as an invitation. Taking a moment to line himself up, he gently inserted his cock in the dark haired male, panting as he got used to being in so soon after ejaculating. Jesse stayed still for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the new sensation. Before he could get properly ready though, Hanzo squeezed down, thrusting as he did, trying to get McCree to move his hips. “Ain’t gonna give me a few seconds to adjust?” Jesse asked, thrusting back into Hanzo. Whatever the man had wanted to say was cut short as soon as the witcher continued to fuck the vampire. The only sounds that filled the air were moans, panting, and the gentle metallic clink of McCree’s medallion. Before long, Hanzo’s arms were wrapped around McCree’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

“McCree” he said, breathless as the witcher continued to fuck him. “I want to drink from you. Will you let me?” That caused the witcher to stop. 

“Now why would you want to drink from me?” McCree asked, adjusting his position slightly to help him move better. “I’ve heard blood is like wine for higher vampires. Could that be the case?” Hanzo brushed in front of his face, lips still slightly puffed from the blowjob from before.   
“It is” Hanzo replied, his eyes trailing from McCree’s face to his now exposed neck. “I’ll be careful” the vampire promised, looking back to McCree for permission. The witcher sighed before tilting his neck. 

“Hell, I’m already in this deep. Might as well go the extra mile.” Getting pulled in to Hanzo’s chest, he felt the vampire’s legs tug at him, encouraging him to move again. Doing as commanded, he began to thrust again, heart pounding as he felt Hanzo’s breath on his neck. Calming his nerves, he continued, waiting for the vampire to bite him. What he wasn’t expecting was a kiss on his neck instead, not realizing he was already bitten. It wasn’t until Hanzo started licking and sucking at his nape that it dawned on him that the dark haired male had already began to take his fill. Jesse felt blood slowly trickle down his throat, dripping onto the vampire below. The tiny moans and gasps made McCree feel that somehow it was worth it. “Enjoyin that huh?” he asked, making sure Hanzo’s teeth were out of his neck before he began to fuck Hanzo in earnest, making the sturdy oak bed rock with his force. 

“You can go harder than that, Witcher” Hanzo said in between each lick, cleaning away the last of the blood from McCree’s neck. 

“Is that a challenge” Jesse said back, a teasing tone in his voice. 

“It is if you’re not afraid to take it.” McCree couldn’t pass up the challenge, especially not when everything felt so good. Bracing an arm onto the nearest sturdy surface, he untangled himself from Hanzo, lifting up one of the vampire’s legs in the process. 

“I hope you’re ready for this.” Not giving the male beneath him much time to get ready, he began to fuck Hanzo as hard as he could, pleased when the vampire could only pant and cling to McCree. Jesse could tell they were both close to orgasm with the way Hanzo dug his heels into McCree’s ass, the way his moans grew louder and longer. “Inside or out” McCree gasped, his arm slipping slightly. 

“Out” Hanzo said back, fingers digging into McCree’s back. Nodding, he continued until he felt himself on the edge. Hastily pulling his cock out, he moved the arm he was leaning on away, letting Hanzo’s leg go with the other. Grabbing Hanzo’s dick, he pressed his own against it, rubbing the two together. Just as the two came, the vampire pulled McCree in for a kiss, the taste of blood still heavy on his lips. McCree swore he saw stars dance in front of his eyes. 

 

When it was over, and Hanzo released him from the almost iron-like grip, McCree rolled over, feeling more exhausted than he had in his life. Which was an impressive feat. “I don’t think I could handle a couple of days of that if that’s what you meant by entertain me.” Jesse laughed slightly letting his forearm rest on his forehead. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Once a night should be more than enough.” Hanzo said, laughing slightly as he did. 

“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” Propping himself up, McCree looked at Hanzo. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were stained and smeared red with blood. “It’s definitely going to be an interesting couple of days though” Jesse said, wiping away some of the blood. “I am going to thoroughly enjoy resting on a bed for once, instead of meditating in the wilderness. I’m already falling asleep here.” McCree’s eyes slowly slid shut, not giving him a chance to protest. 

 

The next few days flew by almost in a haze, McCree enjoying his time spent with Hanzo. He made a mental note to try come back and visit if his travels led him back to Velen, with the sentiment echoed by the man himself. At the end of all the fun, Jesse met Genji, a peculiar man with a druid in tow. With a higher vampire head in his possession, he made the slow trek back to the village, making sure to cover himself in dirt and leaves as he did so to make his story more plausible. “Yourgen, the problem’s solved” McCree said, dropping the vampire’s head into the middle of the man’s card game. Seemingly unperturbed by it, the large man placed his cards down and examined the head in front of him. 

“So it was a vampire then?” 

“Yup. And there’s it’s head. It won’t bother you anymore.” Yourgen seemed pleased with the results, picking up a large pouch of coins and handing it to McCree. 

“You did good lad. Hopefully we won’t see you back here for business.” Jesse smiled. 

“Hopefully it’s pleasure only.” And with that, McCree nodded and then left, whistling as he walked. After all, he had monsters to kill and coin to chase. McCree _was_ a witcher after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno what you're thinking and im sorry
> 
> this was written at like 3am and i didnt wanna bother my beta so unedited lmaoooooo


End file.
